


DN (FlashFic) - Curiosity

by Vehuel



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, He Rarely Is, How Do I Tag, L is not Impressed, Light is a Dork, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nonsense, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehuel/pseuds/Vehuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light has an idea. Warnings: It doesn't make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DN (FlashFic) - Curiosity

L was staring.

Nothing weird with that, thought Light, arching his back and emitting a near silent groan at his popping joints, stiff with a boring day stillness. Watching a computer all day and comparing datas wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but he couldn't complain, being chained to a panda-like detective, whose activities revolved around sitting, eating and sleep-...

Well, not sleeping. L was the worst nightmare of a doctor.

Currently, the detective was hunching on his chair, feet on the cushion and knees to the chest. Light briefly wondered how he managed to lie his chin on the desk border. Then he shrugged. Other than being a panda, L was also a perfect example of an invertebrate.

Unless he was kicking the crap out of Light.

Light watched his silent companion, bored out of his mind. His eyes fell on a pale strip of skin, pocking through the gap between the faded jeans and the plain white shirt the detective was wearing. It belonged to an equally pale side, soft-looking despite the skinny frame hidden by the clothing.

And then, Light smiled.

_________________________________________________________

 

L was looking into nothingness.

It was something he did all the time, spacing out without caring about his surroundings. He felt safe there, in his building, chained to a mass-murderer. He knew that Kira couldn't do anything, the room boundary covered by at least twenty cameras.

He was buried in his thoughts, surrounded by ordered chaos, so at first he didn't register the sound of the handcuffs' chain, and the rolling of the chair's wheels.

He snapped back to reality at the mildly painful feeling of a finger being jammed into his side. He turned owlishly back eyes to the source, and found Light's eyes watching him intently, the beginnings of a pout forming on his lips.

"Yes, Light-kun?" he asked, trying to focus.

"... You are not ticklish" said Light, disappointed, outright pouting now.

And L couldn't help himself. He smiled.

 

-End -

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Like I said, it doesn't make any sense.  
> I personally ship L\Light, but in this little fic it doesn't have any relevance. So anyone can read what they want.  
> Another thing: English is not my first language, so... any mistake, point it out!


End file.
